icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Saint Mary's Huskies
'Overview' "Huskies" is the name of the sports teams of Saint Mary's University, located in Halifax, Nova Scotia. They are members of the Atlantic University Sport (AUS) conference and U Sports (formerly known as CIS). History SMU joined the Maritime Intercollegiate Athletic Association (MIAA) hockey league in 1929-30. The conference changed names in 1968-69 to the Atlantic Intercollegiate Athletic Association (AIAA), in 1973-74 to the Atlantic Universities Athletic Association (AUAA), and finally in 1998-99 to the present AUS. There are no Wikia links for SMU competing in non-university competition. External links: :Official Site 'Season-by-Season Records Table' 'MIAA/Senior 1929-30 to 1944-45' NOTES: *''MIAA divided into East and West sections in most seasons.'' *''May have played in a Halifax league where divisional results are not available'' 'MIAA 1945-46 to 1967-68' NOTES: *''There were some 4 point games from 1962-63 to 1964-65.'' *''The two divisions were called Nova Scotia (NS) and New Brunswick (NB) in 1958-59 and 1959-60.'' *''A one division format started in 1962-63.'' 'AIAA/AUAA years with ties 1968-69 to 1996-97' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1973-74, North and South.'' *''Two divisions in 1979-80, East and West.'' *''Two divisions in 1980-81 to 1981-82 and 1985-86 to 1996-97, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''The team was disqualified for using an ineligible player in 1983-84 and all games were forfeited.'' 'AUAA/AUS years with ties and OT losses 1997-98 to 2005-06' NOTES: *''Two divisions in 1997-98 to 1999-00, Kelly and MacAdam.'' *''One division format from 2000-01 onwards.'' *''From 1997-98 to 2001-02 overtime losses were also included in the loss column.'' 'AUA years without ties 2006-07 to present' Commemorations University Cup Tournaments *1969 University Cup *1970 University Cup *1971 University Cup *1972 University Cup *1973 University Cup *1974 University Cup *1975 University Cup *1977 University Cup *2002 University Cup *2009 University Cup *2010 University Cup *2013 University Cup *2016 University Cup Championships *MIAA - 1930, 1942 *AIAA - 1969, 1970, 1971, 1972, 1973 *AUAA - 1974, 1975, 1977 *AUS - 2002, 2009, 2010 *University Cup - 2010 Huskies who played in the NHL *Mike Backman *Rick Bowness *Mal Davis *Doug Doull *Don MacIver *Bob Warner Pictures Alternative Logos Links Participating Universities *Acadia Axemen *Dalhousie Tigers *Moncton Aigles Bleus *New Brunswick Varsity Reds *Prince Edward Island Panthers *St. Francis Xavier X-Men *Saint Mary's Huskies Formerly Participating Universities *St. Thomas Tommies *Cape Breton Capers *MUN Beothuks *Mount Allison Mounties Formerly Participating Universities - no longer AUS members *Nova Scotia Technical College - now part of Dalhousie *Prince of Wales College - now part of UPEI *St. Dunstan's Saints - now part of UPEI *Collège Saint-Joseph aka St. Joseph's University - now part of Moncton *University of King's College Blue Devils Also see Senior links: *List of Eastern Canada Allan Cup Playoffs *Maritimes Senior Playoffs *Antigonish-Pictou-Colchester Senior Hockey League *List of APC Seasons *Central Section *Valley Senior Hockey League *List of VSHL Seasons *Atlantic Canadian Hockey History *VSHL page National links: *U Sports (formerly CIS) *List of University Cup Playoffs (from 1962-63 to present) *List of University Cup Champions Atlantic links: *Atlantic University Sport *List of AUS Seasons (from 1919-20 to present) *Atlantic History - AUS page *Intercollegiate Hockey League and Sumner Cup *Hewson Cup *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies - pdf *Mount Allison Site – Atlantic hockey early trophies Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Canadian Interuniversity Sport Category:Atlantic University Hockey